


EvenStar and The Shieldmaiden

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen and Eowyn are nervous about their upcoming nuptials, especially concerning the marriage bed. So, Eowyn suggests that perhaps a little experimentation is in order. Arwen x Eowyn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both ladies are distinctly out of character. I'm sorry for that. I was half asleep when I wrote this, so please excuse how much it probably sucks. The love scene is not particularly descriptive, but for the interests of the younger audience, I wanted to keep this at an R-rating, and not to mention I doubt people who are just reading this for fun want to know exactly what these two are doing to one another anyway.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction for Lord of The Rings, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work (in other words, I do not own it). All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. The author has no affiliation with the creators of the original work(s).

 

_** EvenStar and The Shieldmaiden ** _

_**By MoonofMorrigan** _

  
  
Arwen was in her chamber's study when she heard her approach before she looked up from the book she was reading to see her. Eowyn always had a distinctive type of walk. Everyone did really, but hers would be confusing to the one who knew nothing of her, confident and strong like a warrior, but graceful and soft to denote her feminine side. She was one of the few women Arwen did admire.  
  
The two women also shared the fact that they both had pending nuptials in but a few months, and had become quite close as a result. Both were fascinated with the customs of each lady's people when it came to courtship and engagement. The White Lady of Rohan would now wear a gown that was being tailored in a rose color, while Arwen's own gown would be tailored as her own people's, only in peach. Inevitably their conversation would always turn to the first night of marriage bed. Being an elf, Arwen would not have to undergo the pain of losing a hymen and bleeding for a day or two, yet poor Eowyn would. While Arwen knew a tad more about what went on, it did nothing to calm her nerves when she thought of it.  
  
Her grandmother reassured her it was a bliss like none other she would ever experience, but exactly what it was that made it so blissful was a mystery. There was also the fact that she would have to fully undress in front of Aragorn and be exposed for him to completely to see.  
  
When Eowyn finally had entered the room and sat down opposite her, Arwen finally looked up.  "Have you been to the tailors for another fitting?" Arwen asked her with a teasing smile.  
  
Eowyn simply nodded with a roll of her eyes. "I swear if they ask for another fitting, I am going to go mad. I don't know how many times they believe they need to remeasure my legs and hips. I should just get a seamstress from Rohan to do it."  
  
"They just wish it to be perfect dear one," Arwen reasoned.  
  
Eowyn gave her a smile that was meant to be sarcastic in nature in return then chuckled. "How many times have you had to go for a fitting?"  
  
Arwen laughed, "I think at least a dozen so far, and mind you, the dress being made for me is made by the same seamstress that has been making my clothes for centuries."  
  
"I guess everyone is just as nervous as we are." Eowyn said softly then looked across the way at the book Arwen was reading. "Is the story offering any comfort for your nerves?"  
  
"Not as much as it could. I'm finding it more difficult to pay it the amount of attention I believe it requires." Arwen got up after saying this, and laid it on an obliging stand.  
  
She then sat back down and the two smiled at one another, then sat in an awkward silence for several moments. They both knew what was going to eventually come up, and neither really wanted to open the conversation's subject. Finally, Eowyn, staring straight ahead and folding her hands in her lap as she spoke said in an uncomfortable voice, "I know what it looks like, and where it's supposed to go, but I really do not see how having that inside you could ever be very pleasant."  
  
Arwen smirked, "Well," she cleared her throat, "between the two of us, one time I watched a couple... doing it. So, from what I seen he has to touch you and things before you're ready for him to put it in. Then he...," she cupped her hands on top of one another and rubbed them, "well that's not quite right. But from what I seen he makes a rhythm with his hips, and...um,..." Arwen had been looking away while she was saying this trying to conjure up the memory, and then, knowing she wasn't really explaining it right, looked over at Eowyn. "This isn't helping is it?"  
  
Eowyn shook her head. "No, not really." She thought silently for a moment, "Where exactly does he touch you?"  
  
Both women shared a long embarrassed look. Ladies should really NOT be talking about this sort of thing, but unless they wanted to call in their handmaidens who they knew were experienced in the area, they thought it better to just muse over the subject themselves.  
  
Arwen twirled a lock of hair around her index finger as she answered her, leaning back in her chair, and trying to relax muscles she didn't know were tense until then, "Um, all over. At least that's what that couple I seen did. She touched him too in fact."  
  
The color drained from Eowyn's face, while Arwen blushed at the memory.  
  
"Did they know you were watching?" Eowyn asked, unable to stop herself anymore from asking it.  
  
"Probably. But they were so wrapped up in each other that I don't think they would have cared if the whole Elven court was watching. In fact, it was from watching them that I figured out how to kiss when the time came."  
  
Eowyn bit her lip, "Learning how to do that was nerve wrecking enough. I'm not even sure I'm doing it right."  
  
"Well, I would say if he's not complaining, you are." Arwen teased.  
  
Both snickered at that.  
  
"What do you suppose it's really like then? I mean, once the worst part is over?"  
  
Arwen looked away then back up. She thought it best if she never revealed that she didn't have the issue of a hymen to be broken and inspected for blood on the sheets in the morning as a factor for her. "Well, everyone seems to like it after the first time," was the only answer she could provide.  
  
Eowyn cocked her head to the side and shrugged, "True." She began fidgeting and Arwen could tell something was working over in her mind. Some idea or another.  
  
"What are you plotting now?" Arwen asked with a smile.  
  
Eowyn laughed at this. Caught red-handed, she mused. Then nervously she opened her mouth to try and figure out the best way to say it, "Um, well, you know... you and I could... experiment." She looked away at this and down to the floor.  
  
Arwen's eyes bulged at the suggestion, "Ex... experiment?" she repeated with a stutter, trying to process the suggestion.  
  
Eowyn cleared her throat, "Yes, you know. Get an idea what to do..." she seen the incredulous look on Arwen's face, and immediately thought better of voicing the suggestion, "Nevermind. It was a ridiculous idea."  
  
"No, no, it's not," Arwen said throwing her hands up backs of her palms showing, "I'm just not sure how two women could... Well, you know, go about doing it."  
  
"I imagine it's be much like when a man and woman do, only without, stuff going inside and such. Do you want to try?" Eowyn asked in a voice that clearly showed the vulnerability of this woman who usually had such a strong, proud and indomitable demeanor.  
  
Arwen thought about it for a long couple of moments, then after what seemed an eternity to Eowyn she merely let her head give her assent and reached out her hand. Eowyn got up and took it, giving Arwen a look that was mixed with both gratitude and uneasiness. Arwen led her through a set of double doors which entered into her bedroom.  
  
When they finally stood beside the bed, the two women just stared at one another. Eowyn shifted for a moment then cleared her throat before she spoke quietly, "You have a better idea of what to do than I do."  
  
Arwen raised her eyebrows for a split second as she briefly looked away at the bed, then simply nodded. She reached out a now trembling hand towards Eowyn and cupped her cheek. Eowyn gave her a little smile that crossed the areas of fear and anticipation at once. Arwen merely let a a reassuring upturn of her lips be her answer as she drew the smaller woman into a kiss.  
  
It started out simply. Quick, short, but loving pressings of the lips that slowly became deeper, until finally they both parted their mouths and let the other explore the warm recesses inside with their tongues. For a brief moment, Eowyn pulled away looking at Arwen with flushed cheeks.  
  
"We should imagine it is our true lovers while we do this I believe," Arwen suggested seeing Eowyn look as though she was reconsidering what they were doing, "Unless of course, you wish to stop."  
  
Eowyn shook her head, and wrapped her arms about Arwen's waist. Arwen followed the gesture and pulled the younger woman close against her, then began to kiss her once more. A sensation that both women had felt in a fleeting sort of way when with their men did this to them started to enter their blood, and manifest itself in the tingling, pooling feeling they felt in their bellies and lower.  
  
By the time, Arwen had shifted Eowyn to lay down of the bed underneath her, both women were feeling weak in the knees to an extent and an urge they had only felt in small doses (one that when it first showed signs of starting, was when their respective gentlemen would end the amorous  attention they were showing them) was forcing their entire bodies to come alive. This time it mounted as neither stopped the other, and both found themselves, though nervously and somewhat clumsily, letting their hands wander over the other lady without second thought. Their lips would seek places than just the other's mouth, but their necks, ears, shoulders and collarbones. Finally, Arwen began to work on the back of Eowyn's dress to undue it's lacings. As if being pulled back into reality, Eowyn gave her a look that clearly asked her what in the world she was doing.  
  
"Trust me." Arwen whispered in a breathless voice.  
  
Eowyn merely took a deep breath, then laid a couple of swift kisses on Arwens shoulders as she let her unbind her dress, then she followed Arwen's example, eventually leaving both dressed in nothing but their chemises. Both decided that was as far as they were willing to go as far as exposing themselves to the other and continued their experimental love making.  
  
A great deal of time later both women lay in a tangled mass of limbs,warm,  content in a way they never had been before, and looked at each other through sleepy eyes. Arwen had since shifted herself off of Eowyn and lay beside her stroking her honey colored hair.  
  
"I suppose I can now understand why people crave this so much. Will this be the only time we dare do this?" Eowyn asked with a furrowed brow.  
  
Arwen gave her a gentle smile, "Not if you do not wish it to be. We can continue to do this on occasion until the night before the first of us marry."  
  
Eowyn returned the smile, and let her eyelids close as she fell asleep next to the ebony haired lady beside her.

  
_The End_   



End file.
